deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hacker Suit
How can he survive in Space with that thing? Sorry the suit is great, but how can he survive with that thing in space? His neck its exposed if you watch it closely, he only has jeans and a jacket!, WTF its wrong with visceral games? if i was wearing that suit in space, i think i would die faster than without clothes!!! Its epic, i dont care about things making sense :p (CrackShot 19:08, October 15, 2010 (UTC)) : ^^^ Best Comment Ever ^^^ Mr White 01:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah dude, who cares. It probably has some sort of seal around the waist or something. Other than that, I don't give a toss. (By the Way, please sign your posts?) Necromorph-X (talk) (blog) 21:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) This has become a bone of contention. It is true that human beings can survive for a limited amount of time (a few seconds if I recall correctly) before passing out and eventually dying, and it is also true that in some parts of the game there would be no chance in hell he would survive with such an improvised space suit in the vacuum of the hostile space. If he could, that would send millions of dollars/roubles and years spend for R&D of space suits down the dumpster don't you agree? Can't we just humor it? It doesn't have to make sense it's a game first and foremost. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 01:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : In addition to that, holding one's breath in space would cause one explode into a chaotic mist in 2 seconds. Just a tid bit of useless information, unless by some fluke you happen to be in space.Caleb Roberts (talk) 02:33, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Guys, are we really asking about this? Come on, I mean, if you want to get into realism, then Isaac would have died back in the first chapter when the room decompressed; yeah, explosive decompression doesn't just suck you out a window, it literally ruptures your blood vessels and causes almost immediate cerebral hemorrhaging and death. Plus, there are all the times he gets stabbed, burned, cut... :I mean, I suppose you could make the argument that due to vacuum effects created by the mass of the station the immediate area around the Sprawl would have a lessened pressure differential from the interior allowing prolonged survival, or that the Hacker suit releases a complex combination of surfactants and anti-radiation drugs that could allow for survival in space, or even that the suit just has some futuristic micro-gravity field which allows for a localized atmosphere but... Really, let's chalk it up to the same thing which I also attribute to the survival of the exposed heads of Freeman and Doom 3 guy: Magic. --Haegemonia(talk) 02:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, but thing is: Dead Space is designed to have at little some basis on reality. That's why Isaac is a engineer and not a super soldier, that's why his guns are adapted tools, that's why his armors have functionality instead of just being "cool". We can overlook the fact that his survival is magic and gameplay mechanic, but going as far as to state it on the trivia as something based on reality/science is preposterous. -- D. Cello 03:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::His engineering "skills" are not realistic if this is what you think :) But I simply do not care --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:22, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I was just joking around, jeez... Well, the simplest answer I can think of it that his neck (the only overtly exposed part of his body) isn't actually exposed, it is covered by a material that is either skin-coloured or translucent. That work for ya lad? ;p --Haegemonia(talk) 03:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I see no probably saying that "In reality, no one could survive with that suit, but due to gameplay mechanics, Isaac isn't affected" or somethign like it =P It's a game after all. I just don't think it's fair saying things like "You know what? You CAN survive in Space with Jeans and a T-Shirt! Science equals magic!" as if they were real XD -- D. Cello 03:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : :A note by Anonymous: According to most research, a human body exposed to hard vacuum would not instantly die and would actually suffer at worst, if at least his respiratory system was fully sealed off from vacuum, the usual depressurzation symptoms divers face. You have to realize, a change from 1 atmosphere (Surface of the earth), to 0 atmosphere (Space) will not kill you, and the most that will happen, if again your respiratory system is completely sealed off from the vacuum (Skin is hardier than you think), but swell the body by one more size (not like a balloon). Even freezing is not something to worry about, since loss of heat functions differently in the vacuum. Although, Isaac will have to worry about sunburn, and standing in front of a fucking solar ppanelt I'm sure he'll roast quickly enough. :Sources: :http://www.damninteresting.com/outer-space-exposure :http://imagine.gsfc.nasa.gov/docs/ask_astro/answers/970603.html : :It's just for gameplay purposes. The Hand Cannon makes less sense but it's epic. It's probably mroe of a bit of a joke from the producers if you ask me. Ishimura Elite 17:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I can understand your Argument if the suit was forced upon you through the story mode, but its a DLC suit, its made to look Badass. not to make sense. -Anonymous One thing. Wearing this, wouldnt Issac be decapitated easily? I mean, more than usual. :In terms of gameplay, no. But in reality, yes.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:06, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Ignition Completion You don't need to complete Ignition, just the first hack, despite the fact that the screen saying you unlocked it apparently only shows up after the game is over. I know I sure as heck never beat ignition. Strike Reyhi 20:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Same happened to me. (;,;) Son of Icthar 19:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Where is this? I've completed most of the hacks on Ignition (and have indeed suffered for it), but I can't find the romm it's in. Captain tweed 02:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I've completed most of the hacks on Ignition (and have indeed suffered for it), but I can't find the room it's in. Captain tweed 02:03, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : Added location to Trivia Strike Reyhi 05:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) T-Shirt Does anybody have a clue what the T-Shirt says? It's kind of hard to read with all those straps in the way. Captain tweed 06:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hacker Evolution? Komodo Saurian 07:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :No, it's got too many lines for that - more like three rather than one or two. I doubt it's just the title of a game franchise, it's more likely to be a refference to one. Captain tweed 20:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Legal Implications The Hacker Suit is actually availble on the PC, but I'd like to know wether or not I should actually go ahead and link that on the main page, or wether or not it would be legally implicated. I know that EA doesn't seem to have taken a stance on the save file, but I'll hold it back for now regardless. Also, other pages state that EA officials released the above save files. They definitly didn't. FYI, appreciate any advice. Lintire 19:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) WRONG fact! I just wanted to say that you only need a save file from Ignition not complete it... Yes, we already knew that. Somebody should get right on editing that. Thank you for pointing this out. Captain tweed 22:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Severed Can you get this suit in Severed because it's a DLC suit or not because some say it has a schemetic? (Henry Haifield 05:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC)) I guess you can't. And i can't even imagine Gabe using that suit. 02:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Appearance in Downfall The following was removed from the trivia section. If it is verified it will be put back. Three men are wearing this rig in Dead space:Downfall --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 22:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wierd. I never saw it, though I didn't really look for it. I'll review the movie a few times and if I see it I'll let you know. Ishimura Elite 17:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thank you!--[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : I was the one that said that.I should of said "Three men are wearing a rig simiular to this in Dead space:Downfall" Its in the first scene where the miners are on aegis 7 near 06:46. Two men are blonde. :The other man has red hair and is holding a transperant yellow device of some sort. : please respond. I didnt know the miner rig existed.Sorry. Hi i would like to know can i get the hacker suit on consoles by using a downloaded save file of the game (DS:ignition) That was a bit rude Constant re-edits Can whoever the hell keeps editing the trivia section of this page stop? Seriously? If you can't realise it's the same suit from Dead Space 2, you must be blind or something... Rotomaniac (talk) 03:54, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Rotomaniac *Akin to the Patient Suit, Issac wears this suit in the first chapter of Dead Space 3. However, most to all of the armour is removed, including the Holo-Projector, and the shirt has been changed. The new writing on it reads, "New horizon, no hope". Nonetheless, it is still the same suit, proving that it is civilian clothing. *This part. THIS PART HERE. STOP CHANGING IT. *Rotomaniac (talk) 03:57, March 5, 2013 (UTC)Rotomaniac It is not the same suit, Isaac simply wears the samee jacket as this suit, which he somehow acquired, apart from possibly the rig and boots (i have not checked) it shares no other features of the hacker suit I think TheBritishOne (talk) 20:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Rotomaniac, it's roughly the same suit, and there's really no need to make a whole new page just for the Dead Space 3 version. When photo uploads are re-enabled, could someone upload the photo of isaac wearing this Dead Space 3 suit? Found on Visceral’s Facebook page: here ::Undid all deleted work. Please do NOT remove talk subjects -- if you have an opinion, please add to the talk page rather than try and remove everything. = SamousInd. (talk) 11:04, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Dead Space 3, or Not? Alright, so due to the recent uncontrollable edits, I believe there should be a discussion on weather or not this is the same suit as Dead Space 3. The following info is currently removed from the page Hacker Suit until we can verify. Once a decision has been made, PLEASE DO NOT attempt to edit out that decision. Please do NOT edit back in the following information until it is verified by an administrator or moderator -- or by popular opinion. If someone knows how to create a forum discussion, please go ahead and do so, linking on here and vise versa. Line 12 In Dead Space 3, it is only used as a placeholder for the first true suit you get, the EVA suit. It has a new undershirt and most to all of the armour removed, including the holo-projector. Once you obtain the EVA suit, you can no longer wear this suit for the rest of the game, much like the Patient Suit. Line 27 In Dead Space 3, the writing says "New Horizons, No Hope". Issac also dons a wristwatch on the re-iterated version = SamousInd. (talk) 01:33, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :The problem is that it's the SAME suit. Here, how's this? I'm going to go through Chapter 1 of Dead Space 3 JUST to take screenshots specifically showing that, minus the brandings on the jeans, the boots, holo-projector and helmet, it's the same suit. It's even got the same bloody toolbelt for Christs sakeno profanity please!!! -Rotomaniac ::Calm down, I personally agree with you, that it IS the same suit, but since there (a while ago now) was a edit fight going on over the content of the page, I posted the above comment until it could be resolved (as well as notified a moderator). For now, I will accept your response and keep the content up, but if there appears to be any controversy about this again, it will be removed until a moderator can make a definite decision. I will continue to monitor this page personally. = SamousInd. (talk) 04:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC)